


With Gentle Praise and Soft Touch

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Soft and loving sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Obi-Wan is overworking himself, as usual. Cody decides to do something about it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906546
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	With Gentle Praise and Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever actual saucy/smutty fic.  
> Blame/Thank Discord. Whichever you prefer, lol.
> 
> What this all boils down to is that I'm just weak for soft Codywan.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas, Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira!
> 
> And we're calling this filling the "kisses" square of Good Things Happen Bingo.

The last few tendays had been incredibly busy, even by their standards. Two campaigns, a seemingly never-ending series of meetings and briefings and more paperwork than _six_ people could have reasonably kept on top of…never mind that there were only two of them. Cody was tired and he knew Obi-Wan was too. Worse, Obi-Wan was constantly overly criticizing himself for the work they hadn’t gotten to yet. Apparently, in Obi-Wan’s mind at least, being a Jedi meant _one_ was always supposed to be able to do the work of _three_ without stopping. Cody had several things to say about _that._ But that would wait. He was making his Jedi take a break. They both needed it. An uninterrupted latemeal in Obi-Wan’s quarters, some slow, gentle sex and a good night’s sleep would do them both a world of good. And he was going to make sure they got it. A quick word with his captains and Waxer guaranteed he and Obi-Wan wouldn’t be disturbed for anything shy of Grievous (or General “Boundaries, What Are Those” Skywalker) showing up. A beep of his comm confirmed that Wooley was picking up trays for them in the mess hall so latemeal should be delivered by the time he coaxed his beloved Jedi out of his office. 

“We are taking a break tonight,” Cody said firmly after the door to Obi-Wan’s office closed. 

He was always sure to be properly respectful of Obi-Wan as his General in front of others. Alone, he didn’t hesitate to take more control, control Obi-Wan was usually very happy to give him.

“Cody, I’d love to, but there is far too much to do,” Obi-Wan said reluctantly.

Sometimes he needed to be Cody. Sometimes he needed to be the Marshal Commander. This particular moment fell into the latter category.

“General. We both know that prolonged periods of stress and pressure without a break reduce efficiency and effectiveness,” The Commander reminded firmly.

The General frowned.

“That…is a point well made, Commander,” He acquiesced.

“We will be right back to work first thing tomorrow. But first, rest, cyare,” Cody said, letting the professional demeanor slip away.

“I suppose you are right. I am feeling tired,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Cody held out a hand. Obi-Wan rose from his desk and took it. Cody pulled him close and gently, minding the fact he still had his bucket on, brought their foreheads together.

“You deserve rest too,” The clone reminded gently.

“So, do you,” The Jedi replied.

“So, let’s take it together.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

They chatted over their food, enjoying the luxury of a private, uninterrupted meal. Usually if they were eating alone, it was because they were eating in Obi-Wan’s office while working on the never-ending paperwork required to run the Third Systems Army. This was a delightful change of pace. Cody made a mental note to find ways to make it happen more frequently.

“Was there something other than a meal on your agenda, darling?” Obi-Wan asked as he sipped a cup of tea after their meal.

Cody grinned.

“If you are amenable. I do have a plan. However, we are both wearing far too much for it,” He said.

His Jedi grinned back.

“Well then, we should rectify that situation, don’t you think?” He asked playfully.

They rose from their chairs and moved towards the bed. Obi-Wan went to begin to remove his tunics when Cody caught his hands.

“Let me,” The dark-haired man said.

He set about slowly, methodically removing the other’s clothes, mentally cursing the Jedi’s need for so many layers. He pressed soft kisses to the newly revealed skin as he went. He could feel Obi-Wan relaxing as he did so.

“Will you let me return the favor?” His Jedi asked once Cody had completed his task.

“Gladly, cyare.”

Cody had removed his armor before dinner, so that just left his blacks. Obi-Wan’s deft hands made quick work of them, though he took his time worshipping the taut skin of Cody’s stomach as he knelt to remove his pants. Once those were off and set to the side, Obi-Wan rose to his feet. Cody immediately pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this,” Cody said as they parted.

“Nor do I,” Obi-Wan admitted.

Cody encouraged his beloved onto the bed and down onto his back. He pressed a series of soft kisses across his chest before he settled between his beloved’s spread legs. He took his time, moving his hands in slow, almost teasing strokes down Obi-Wan’s body. The touches were interspersed with kisses. Cody had decided that night was all about slow and soft and _Obi-Wan_. He wouldn’t rush it. Long moments later, he finally reached for the lube before settling into a better position for preparing the other man. He ran a single finger around the rim of Obi-Wan’s hole.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Cody asked.

The response he received was a beautiful smile and an “Of course.”

He sank his finger in slowly, carefully. Always carefully. He loved Obi-Wan far too much to ever be careless with him. The redhead let out a soft moan as the finger eased its way in. Cody kissed his beloved, a slow, sweet kiss. He kept it up, distracting the other man with kisses and nibbles across his face and neck.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whined impatiently.

The dark-haired man responded with a harsher nip to the shoulder and a stern, “Patience, cyare.”

The redhead huffed out a frustrated sigh.

“Relax,” Cody murmured before kissing him again.

Any response Obi-Wan might have made was cut off by a moan as Cody slipped a second finger into him.

“Better?” The clone teased.

Obi-Wan flushed at the question but did try to move his hips to take Cody’s fingers deeper.

“No,” Cody scolded. “Just let me take care of you.”

The redhead practically melted beneath him at those words. It made the clone’s heart ache that his beloved responded so easily to signs of care, affection, and love because he hadn’t received enough of it. Cody promised himself that he would fix that.

“So good for me. Always so good,” Cody praised.

His beloved flushed even darker. Oh, how he _loved_ that pale complexion. There was no hiding anything- Obi-Wan’s body told Cody _everything._

Several long moments later, a third finger followed.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whined again.

“Hush, cyare. Soon, I promise. Have I ever failed to please you like this?” the dark-haired man asked.

“Never,” The redhead swore.

Cody smiled and kissed Obi-Wan deeply.

“I don’t intend to start now. I just want us to take our time tonight, that’s all.”

The other man’s face softened.

“Taking our time sounds nice,” He agreed.

Taking that as permission to drag things out, Cody took his time to finish prepping Obi-Wan. He slowly stroked and twisted and curled his fingers until Obi-Wan was whining in need. He finally pulled his fingers out and moved from between the other’s legs.

“Roll over for me, cyare,” Cody ordered.

Obi-Wan rolled onto his front as requested and was preparing to push himself up onto his hands and knees, assuming that was the intention. A gentle hand stopped him.

“No, cyare. Just like this,” Cody instructed softly as he pressed close, practically covering the other’s body with his own.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side and made a questioning noise.

“Shhh. Just trust me,” Cody said, keeping his tone soft and his voice low as he pressed a kiss to the other’s shoulder.

“Always,” Obi-Wan replied in the same tone.

He was rewarded with kisses to the temple and cheek.

Cody pushed in slowly, gently. Yes, this was about their pleasure, but he had another goal too.

“You are so beautiful like this. Open. Trusting. Giving yourself to me without hesitation,” Cody praised.

He slowly rocked his hips, making Obi-Wan moan. He set an easy, unhurried pace. Occasionally he would nip and nibble at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, which earned him a soft gasp or whimper, depending on the intensity. He was careful to never break skin. That wasn’t the point. He just knew that Obi-Wan enjoyed the sensation.

“You are so amazing, Obi-Wan. So perfect. So beautiful,” He murmured into his beloved’s ear. “So strong. So protective of our men. You are _perfect_. I could never ask for more.”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan breathed.

He always struggled to accept such freely given praise. It just made Cody more determined to give it.

“It’s all true, cyare,” He assured, pressing a kiss to his beloved’s hair.

Cody knew Obi-Wan would need more stimulation than just this to reach orgasm, but he wasn’t about to hurry. Besides, he had learned a few tricks during their time together. He focused on _his_ pleasure…on the immensely satisfying feeling of being buried deep in Obi-Wan’s warm, welcoming body…on the feel of Obi-Wan pliant and trusting beneath him…and he _projected those things_ as hard as he could. He knew the moment his beloved Jedi felt them because Obi-Wan _trembled_ beneath him and let out a soft mewling sound.

“Cody,” his beloved gasped out a moment later. “More. Please?”

“Always, Obi-Wan. I’ll always give you what you need,” He assured before pressing a kiss to the sweaty shoulder in front of him.

He increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts while he continued to project. He could tell the added stimulation was pushing Obi-Wan towards orgasm well.

“You take me so well,” Cody praised. “You welcome me inside you so perfectly. So, so beautiful, cyare.”

Obi-Wan whimpered and pushed back against Cody’s hips. It was clear he was getting desperate.

“Cody. Please,” He implored.

“I’ve got you, cyare. Just let go, it's alright. I know you can,” Cody told him.

He lowered his lips to the side of Obi-Wan’s neck and started to gently suck. Obi-Wan gasped at the unexpected sensation. Cody added another round of projecting to the mix and that was enough to push his beloved over the edge.

Obi-Wan moaned and trembled through his orgasm. The feeling of his own pleasure and Cody’s mixing together, heightening and drawing out the sensation.

The feel of Obi-Wan’s hole clenching around him brought Cody close to his own orgasm. A few more thrusts and Cody tumbled over the edge himself. They stayed there for several long moments, neither moving, Cody still buried inside of Obi-Wan, just enjoying the closeness.

“Do you want to shower, or do you want me to just grab a cloth?” Cody finally asked, a gentle hand moving up and down Obi-Wan’s flank.

“Just a cloth will be fine,” The redhead replied sleepily.

The dark-haired man pressed a soft kiss to his beloved shoulder before carefully pulling out.

“I’ll be right back,” He promised.

He went to the fresher and quickly cleaned himself up. He returned to the bed with a wet cloth and lovingly cleaned the worst of the mess from Obi-Wan’s body. He went to get back up to return the cloth to the bathroom, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Everything alright?” Cody asked.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan assured, taking the cloth from his hand.

A few seconds later the cloth carried itself back to the fresher.

Cody couldn’t help but laugh.

“A little inappropriate use of the Force?” He teased.

His Jedi waved a dismissive hand.

“Compared to your trick, it hardly counts!”

The clone snorted.

“You _like_ my trick,” He pointed out.

Obi-Wan smiled fondly.

“Yes, yes I do.”

They settled in for sleep. Cody loved the comforting feeling of Obi-Wan sprawled across his chest. If home had a feeling, Cody was certain this was it.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner Kar’ta.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Kote.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some AU where Order 66 Does Not Occur. Palpatine trips over his own robe and falls off the Senate building or something.  
> These two deserve to be happy.
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Ner Kar'ta- My Heart  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you


End file.
